


Head-Cannon

by Lucynda_Raciak



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, headcanons, request welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: Hi there, this a list of headcanons and ideas I have for future stories and sometimes I don't know where to put them so: If you want a story written request it and I'll make sure to become your everyday Santa Claus and give you a gift <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Head-Cannon

##  **Head-cannon**

* * *

Hi there, this a list of headcanons and ideas I have for future stories and sometimes I don't know where to put them so: If you want a story written request it and I'll make sure to become your everyday Santa Claus and give you a gift <3

If you have your own headcanons that you would like to see I'm glad to add it to the list (as long as it doesn't go against my own ideas, sorry)

The ideas are more or less chronologically listed (some of them shows bigger periods of time and have flashbacks) based on a year in the One Piece world (note: canon story starts in 1522)

Already written headcanons are marked by a star

Edit: I tried to put in genres but I suck at it.

###  **A Snake and a dog**

Headcanon: Gloriosa left Amazon Lily because she fell in love with Garp. Basically, Monkey D. Family taking a heart of Amazon is hereditary.

**HUMOR, ROMANCE**

One Piece Year:1465

Charcter ages: Garp: 19, Gloriosa: 22, Kong: 25

###  **★** **I’m a dad!**

→ Requested by reviewers “Rolisna" and "Anonymous677”

Headcanon: After Garp became a dad he decided to announce it to everyone he meets that includes his enemies. Rocks Pirates decided not to target the little brat only because they would feel bad if they did.

**HUMOR, FAMILY**

One Piece year: 1469

Character ages: Garp 23, Sengoku 24, Tsuru 21, Zephyr 19, Kong 29, Roger 22, Shiki 21, Linlin 13, Whitebeard 19, Chinjao 23, Dragon: newborn

###  **★ Have some respect for your elders, brat!**

Headcanon: There was a time where some people thought they can make Garp do ANYTHING.

**HUMOR**

One Piece year: 1482

Character ages: Zephyr 32, Garp: 36, Sengoku: 37, Tsuru: 34, Kong: 42, Dragon 13, Sakazuki: 13

###  **Chasing the Pleiades**

→ A follow up to “Have some respect for your elders, brat!”

Sakazuki’s time on Orion. Meeting Dragon. Garp chasing Roger

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, ADVENTURE**

One Piece year: 1482

Character ages: Garp: 36, Dragon 13, Sakazuki: 13

###  **The crash of ideas**

→ A follow up to “Have some respect for your elders, brat!”

Garp introduces Roger to his son

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, ADVENTURE**

One Piece year: 1482

Character ages: Garp: 36, Dragon 13, Sakazuki: 13, Roger 35

###  **A monster like me**

Headcanon: An 8-year-old Katakuri meets Whitebeard. Whitebeard is really jealous of Linlin being a parent.

**ANGST, HUMOR, HURT/COMFORT**

One Piece year: 1484

Character ages: Edward: 34, Katakuri: 8, Perospero: 10, Linlin: 28

###  **My Fist-senses are tingling**

→ Headcanon from “Slut_for_Tea” so when I finally write it it will be a gift for them!

Headcanon: Sakazuki trained his Observation Haki to near perfection just to avoid Garp and Orion’s crew

**HUMOR**

One Piece year: 1490

Character ages: Sakazuki 21, Garp: 44, Kong: 50

###  **Paint the town red**

Headcanon: How Roger and Shanks met: Roger visits Crimson Town on West Blue and meets a boy

**FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT**

One Piece year: 1492

Character ages: Shanks: 7, Roger: 45, Rayleigh: 46, 

###  **For the search of the treasure**

Headcanon: How Roger and Buggy met and how Buggy and Shanks become enemies and later friends: A blue-haired boy steals from Roger and Shanks won’t stand it!

**FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT**

One Piece year: 1492

Character ages: Shanks: 7, Buggy: 7, Roger: 45, Rayleigh: 46,

###  **I wash my hands**

Headcanon: After Marco met Shanks and Buggy for the first time he kinda got involved in stealing the Mythical Zoan Fruit and destroying a Marine Base. Fleet Admiral Kong was kinda forced to put a bounty on his head.

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP**

One Piece year: 1492

Character ages: Shanks: 7, Buggy: 7, Marco: 15, Roger: 45, Rayleigh: 46, Edward: 42

###  **Our new home**

Headcanon: Oro Jackson was just built and all Roger Pirates are exited to see it. ****

**FAMILY, FLUFF**

One Piece year: 1495

Character ages: Shanks: 10, Buggy: 10, Roger: 48, Rayleigh: 49,

###  **Is it a challenge?!**

Headcanon: Roger was able to prolong his life a little by his will alone. Roger Pirates making bets when Roger die because they kinda get used to the idea he’ll die out of an illness (don’t worry, they still get depressed when he was gone)

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP**

One Piece year: 1496

Character ages: Shanks 11, Buggy 11, Roger 49, Rayleigh: 50, Crocus: 45

###  **Embracing the red**

Headcanon: Teenage Shanks and Buggy are insecure about their red body parts.

**FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT, HUMOR**

One Piece year: 1498

Character ages: Shanks: 13, Buggy: 13, Roger: 51, Rayleigh: 52, Crocus: 47

###  **★ Sweet Tooth**

Headcanon: Whitebeard pirates started calling Edward "Oyaji" after Shanks and Buggy called Roger "dad".

**FLUFF, HUMOR**

One Piece year: 1498

Character ages: Shanks: 13, Buggy: 13, Roger: 51, Rayleigh: 52, Oden: 33, Whitebeard: 48, Marco: 19

###  **★ Swallowed**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: The reason why Shanks freaked out so much when Luffy ate the gum-gum fruit is that he was traumatized by Buggy almost drowning after eating his fruit.

**FRIENSHIP, ANGST**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Shanks: 14, Buggy: 14, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Crocus: 48

###  **★ Hated by the sea**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: Buggy hates Shanks not because he lost his chance of getting a treasure but because he cannot swim anymore.

**ANGST**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Buggy: 14, Crocus: 48

###  **★ Flashy Decapitation**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: Buggy's powers were discovered after his head was 'decapitated'. Good thing that he ate that fruit.

**HUMOR**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Shanks: 14, Buggy: 14, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Nekomamushi: 15, Inumamushi: 15

###  **I think it’s cool**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: Buggy freaks out about his devil fruit after the battle and Roger Pirates are there for him. Roger the dad strikes again!

**HURT/COMFORT**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Buggy: 14, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Crocus: 48

###  **Chop! Chop!**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: Buggy stopped freaking out about his re-attachable body parts and immunity to swords surprisingly fast. Shanks didn't.

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Shanks: 14, Buggy: 14, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Crocus: 48, Nekomamushi: 15, Inuarashi: 15, Oden: 34

###  **Dinner is served**

→ part of “Roger Pirates and the traumatic case of the Chop Chop Fruit” miniseries

Headcanon: So maybe Buggy did miss Shanks antics and he would very much prefer if he stopped panicking every time Buggy reattached his limbs. Overcoming this fear will only cost Roger a heart attack.

**HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Shanks: 14, Buggy: 14, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Crocus: 48, Nekomamushi: 15, Inuarashi: 15, Oden: 34

###  **Look at what I can do now!**

Headcanon: During the last meeting between Roger and Whitebeard Buggy showed his Devil Fruit Powers to Marco.

**FRIENDSHIP**

One Piece year: 1499

Character ages: Shanks: 14, Buggy: 14, Marco: 20, Roger: 52, Rayleigh: 53, Crocus: 48, Whitebeard: 49

###  **The only one I could follow is dead**

Headcanon: Shanks offered Buggy a place on his crew.

**ANGST**

One Piece year: 1500

Character ages: Shanks: 15, Buggy: 15, Roger: 53 (RIP)

###  **The money I owe Roger**

Headcanon: Roger Pirates made bets when will Roger die out of his illness but since he was executed all the money went to a dead man.

**HUMOR, ANGST**

One Piece year: 1500

Character ages: Roger: 53 (RIP), Rayleigh: 54, Crocus: 49

###  **★ Waters that drowned the spirits**

→ Requested by guest reviewer “k”

Headcanon: All Roger Pirates got depressed after Roger's death. Buggy wasn't coping with it very well.

Headcanon: Marco met Buggy shortly after Roger’s execution.

**ANGST, FRIENSHIP**

One Piece year: 1502

Character ages: Buggy: 17, Marco: 23, Raoul: 60, Whitebeard: 52

###  **I made a mistake**

Headcanon: Shanks didn’t want to take Luffy with him because he remembered how he felt after Roger’s death and didn’t want to take a chance it will happen to Luffy as well. Only after Marineford, he realized it happened either way.

**ANGST**

One Piece year: 1512 and 1522

Character ages: Shanks: 27 and 37 (mentions of Shanks time on Oro Jackson in general), Luffy: 7 and 17


End file.
